Big Giant Hobo Monkey
Big Giant Hobo Monkey is a large black monkey with a pink face, blue eyelids, pink feet, pink palms and pink belly and first appeared in the episode, The Case of Shadow the Missing Hedgehog 1/4 and later, Face Off, Eggman is Evil and Echidna Out of Hell. In The Case of Shadow the Missing Hedgehog part 1, just after Shadow leaves You're-a-pee-er using the cannon, he gets stuck up a great height, and it was lucky for him that the Big Giant Hobo Monkey had come to save him. The black monkey tells Shadow that he's the "Big Giant Hobo Monkey, sent from Mars to help you." The Big Giant Hobo monkey then jumps up to knock Shadow down from being high up, missing the first time, missing the second time, but on the third time, hits, and Shadow and the black monkey comes tumbling down from the air. In Face Off, Knuckles had this monkey summoned and used this monkey to fight Tails in a Monkey Off duel who had summoned a smaller red monkey with a pink belly and pink face out of bad luck, simply known as Red Monkey. As soon as round one of the duel starts, Big Giant Hobo Monkey flattens Tails and his red monkey, Knuckles asking weather Tails had given up yet. He does not, so a round 2 starts. In round two, Red monkey manages to slap the giant monkey's face, but on the second time, he hits Red Monkey and Tails, sending them the wrong way. Tails and Red monkey try again, only to be knocked flying again by the giant monkey, thus making Knuckles and his Big Giant Hobo Monkey the winners of the Monkey Off. Tails tries to reassure Red Monkey, who then dies of stroke, survives, and then is crushed by Knuckle's giant hammer from the previous duel, the Hammer Off. In Eggman is Evil, Eggman lands on top of The Big Giant Hobo Monkey after he is dropped by the Green Dragon (The Dragon of Mlood before he was known by that name) when the cops got control of him, and told the black monkey to "Giddy up?" before the monkey rode off with Eggman, but his ride is cut short as the monkey trips over and lands on his back, sending Eggman flying into a jungle and up into a poison apple tree. The large pink bear cop captures Eggman when he is poisoned by the apple he ate and the small brown bear cop bounces off of the monkey's belly in his light blue van. In Echidna Out of Hell, he appears as Saint Peter, judge of souls. For more information on his role here, click on or go to the Saint Peter character page. Friends Knuckles (is his owner in Face Off during the Monkey off duel) Shadow (saves the hedgehog from being stuck high up) Eggman (kind of...) Enemies Tails (goes against him in Face Off during the Monkey off duel) Red Monkey (goes against him in Face Off during the Monkey off duel) Anyone he considers evil or has sinned (as Saint Peter, including Knuckles) Gallery Big Giant Hobo Monkey.png Big Giant Hobo Monkey in Face Off, about to fight Red Monkey Trivia Big Giant Hobo Monkey reappears in the episode "Echidna Out of Hell" as Saint Peter Big Giant Hobo Monkey's right hand seems to be ripped and has fluff coming out of it in the episode "Echidna Out of Hell". The reason of how it got ripped is unknown... The giant monkey's name isn't mentioned in the episode "Eggman is Evil" Quotes: "I'm Big Giant Hobo Monkey, sent from Mars to help you!" - To Shadow in "The Case of Shadow the Missing Hedgehog" "We're going to destroy you!" - To Tails and Red Monkey in "Face Off" Other Duel Characters Green Star Blue Star Red Monkey Appearances: "The Case of Shadow the Missing Hedgehog" as Big Giant Hobo Monkey "Face Off" as Big Giant Hobo Monkey "Eggman is Evil" as an unnamed character "Echidna Out of Hell." as Saint Peter Category:Characters Category:Animals Category:Protagonists Category:Males Category:Non-Sonic Characters Category:Plush Characters Category:Characters that appeared in Sonic Plush Adventures